


Dekutouillie

by kacchans_cumsock



Series: the adventures of rat king bakugo [1]
Category: Ratatouille (2007), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Sex, Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dead Bakugou Masaru, Dead Bakugou Mitsuki, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Lovers, Family Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Presumed Dead, Rat Plague, Rats, Scat, Socks, just barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacchans_cumsock/pseuds/kacchans_cumsock
Summary: deku turn into rat
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Series: the adventures of rat king bakugo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162760
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. The Sock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cumsock????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rat

Dekutouillie

Chapter one

Deku pov

  
  


“Oh no! I am a rat!” I maon. I dont know how that happned. My hadns are now claws ND MY i have big teeth on ky front!! I runned over to my mum and squealked at her.. "Hm whats this." Then she screams at kicks me when she see me . Her combat boot with cleats sends me flying. "Aaahh" I hit the grass as I look back up at the apartment. I fell all the wae down those stares!???! I cant beliebe it! My egs are maybe borken and ia ma squeaking a lotn. Di someone see that! I hoep some one will help me becaus eim hurting. Why do no one care abt a broken rat?! I cried for my moomoo. Huh what's this????" A blong boy ask. It's sound like kacchan! I looke up and its its. "What he doing near my houes! Why does he have flowers??? IS it for my mon??" i thimk as I get up on my broken legs and run up to Kacchan’s boot. How do i get him sto hel me??? I neede to be taken to doctor! I just up andbite hi in the bottcheek to get his attention.n. Is this a quirk?? I need healp! Katsuki screams like a litle bitch and punches his pants to get me off and squeal and cry and he laughs “88UU&MINIMUM RAT RATRAT” and pick s me up but i dont know why kacchan would because he never picks anything up aslo I am a dirty broken rat!! Why would he pick up rut, do he like me???? He pulls me close to his abs and he smells seaty then he pulls me to hus face and sniffs my furry back. “You smells like that dambussDeky. That  _ NERD _ !. I hate him I hate him I hate Deku.” i cry at kaachans face. He does not like me!! He think i am smelly and looks like a rat. I cant e think of me like dat. Maybes he didnt mean it??1 CUS He is mad that i bt his but i thibk. Why is he such a poopyhead!! I just want his giant i don wannn be a rat. I just wan his to help me becus i dont wnan be ratty. Maybe Kacchan bithday is tonorrow and i cant miss it! I was going to give him one of my specail do you hink this is a quirk? ICan I be a rat hero? No. I will die. So i cant! All might wil be so dissapointed in me. He gave me oen for al but i cant even use ti becaus e i am a rat now :((((. I have to find a way to get back a human. Katcha growls at me like a rat a dog and i cry in rat language. He is so mean and scary to me! !! He show me his teef trying to be scray. “You are so friggen noisey and smelly you damn rat. Just like me. Be my brat pet.” 

Kutskui povs:

Omg. I cant belive i found a rat. In gonna take it hone. And use it as my coksleeve. It looks like it has really gud mouth. Beside the big teeth. It even smells loke dieku. Perfect. I hate dkeu so i will f(nya) it I bring hin to my house.Mitsuki is inside on the coach. I see her and she sees me and she yell "bAKAGOU" what "what are u doing??2??!!11!!" She stonps like a djnosar to me and takes the rat drom me.”That is a snasty rat! Why you touch ti?? It smell i cant believe you too this to my my hose. I didnt rayse you for this!!!!!111”!! She snatchs hima and he throw him and he bounces like a ball on the ceiling fan and flings accros the rom. "What the f(nya) MOTHEIR. YOU REALLY DID HURTs MY RAT! YoU AR MEAN MpUM." I stump my foot against the floor an d i go and go and go to pick up my rat. “Stuped ugly rat. Your makeing my mom mad!!! I will keep you in my room,stinky annoying.” I toss him to the floor of me room frogetting he has broek legs. “I am gonna fo and kick my mim. STAY QUIET IDIOT. I WIL DEALL EITH YOU LATER!!!1!!” I leave the room and kick the dorr closed behind me to go deal with my mwm. When I go downstairs I see Imy mom takign A nap on the couch. She think she can sleep iN MY HOUSE??? WRIGHT AFGTER SHE ALMSOT KILLED MY SLUTTY RAT???? “GET THE F(NUA) UP YOU STINKY WHuRE. I CANT BELIEVE YOU KILLED MY DAMN RAT. I KNOW DAD DIED TO BECOME THE RAT GOD, BUT THAT DOESNT MEN ALL RATS ARE BAD.” I know using dad’s backstory against her is bad but she has to understand!! She si ratcist. Bakgo mom doens’t wake up to him welling in her ear. So i shoves the foot of my flip lfops into herr not-virgin, stretched out, musty, stinky, crusty asshole. “Im tALKING TO YOU OLD HAG. ANSWER ME BEFORE I TOSS YOU LIKW YOU TOS THAT RAT” she finally arrises from her slumber and screeches @ me. “I GAVE BIRTH DT YOU YOU 1” she get up an jump onto me. I let ou a war cryW and scratch out her eyeblals. They feel gross and slimy (like her pussy) in my hands. I do not liek the feeling so i throw them to the ceiling fan haha just like the rat. I hated bitch anyway, she ugly even though i look eggsactly like her. “I WILL F(NAY) YOU UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HAT E YOU I HATE YOU” I punch her in the nose and i hear the crack and my dick twitchs in excitement. I dhit her in the crustee coochie pussy and she yelling. She grabs me by my beautiful sexy delicious blonfg spiky shiny soft clean hair and tries to get me on th e tiles, shining, sunny, brown, wooden, marble flor but i explode her hands off. there is blode everwhere and my hair is very red and messy and dirty and bloody with bloood and i laugh at her screaminf. “haha whos the mam now!!” i yells triumfantlee at her bloody face. i am gonne kill my own kom. haha whos the abusive bitch now. i put both hands on her soft belly flat disgusting big pregnant tumny and let my soft hard big veiny explody small callouser pretty hands explide. i saw all the leftover lesagns chunks we had for yummy dinner go all over the purple red soft old couch and my hands. i dug my hands into her ugly bdoy bythe big meaty hole in her stoamch and felt around for her delicious soft, smooth bony spine. i felt kinda hurty hungry so i ripped ut out and it kinda sounded like paper. my monma finally isndead. haha! i feel so hungry i could eat all this lasagna right now. but i wont. i have a rst in my room i need to take care off. im so horny i wanna use my rat cocsleev. i start heading my way upstais.

Deke pov:

I want a warm place to sleemp so i o i go to sock dawer and while looking for an allmight socj and i find stikcy suck. It had white, old crusty frosting on. I think this is the froting for the cake! I liked at the leequid at it tasts kinda okay. Very salty i guess. And the nect thing i know i am growing and mt toes hurt. I am humen agen. I bumpp my head agent the dop of the drawer and i yell ah. I am human omg!!!! Nect thing i know i here stomping iver the room Uh oh! It kavvhan. I stay still as i here him wunder around room "where is the rat go??" I a rat agin! But im still in the drawer… Hmmm. I am stuck i cannot push myslef out. Dkto l bu yykm. Kaccen opens the drawer and sees me. So need whatever was in th esook. "F(nya), yur in my semen sock drawer!" So thats what it is! I squeal at him. He hmphs and closes the drawer im in. Im stuck again and he takes the sock. I hear growning outside the drar. "Uh. Uh." I hear a splooshing sound. Like water splashhing. I crawl lut of the drawr xp and i junp onto his bed. He loeks at me. "Haha check thus out." He guve me his sooc. "You liked my cumsock?" It smell. I wulk uver. the room smells like!&7’ SHIT its smels so f(nya)inng bad i ceied in rat its so bad i hate it here. why am i still here i dont want to be here anymore i hate the peiepke around me god u f(nya)ing hate life man why do i gotta do this, why am i a rat, i hate being a rat i dont even know how this happened im so tired and i want to go home but my mom hates rats and i cnt even talk to her about it because i am a rat this is so stupid what is wrong with me like i seriously just dont want to be a rat and just go home im so god damn tired god damn like its not evern that serious why the fuck is this even still going on i why am i still f(nya)ing talking about this CAN WE FUCKINF MOVE ON FOR FUCKS SAKe.i am surrohnded bt acchand kum qnd itsjust so gotdamn bad. i cant even get near it ebough to taste jt but Zi wreally wanna be human.lm lackckan kicked me jn the face why the f(nya). “EAT YOU YOU STUPD FUMWHOR” i cry and begin lickeing at the floor and tears come outnmy eyes and then isqueak in pain cus IT TASTES SO BAD??? It is sp sour and dnasty god i cant believe i ate that it doesnt even taste like what was in the scok before. I thtink thre is a little poop too? Does kacchan poop when he come. I need to write this in my kacchan hentai notebook. Kacchan made this????? THIS IS KACCHANS CUM??>?””!: Oh no I getting tallelr!!!!! OH NO KACCHAN I AM A BIGRATE. i am a big rat big rat big rat big rat nig rat big rat big rat bug rat but rat bit rat big rat big rat big rat bug rat big rta big rat big rat big rat big rat big rat. I am now a giant rat giant rat gimat rat girnat rat giant girnan rat giranr rat giant rat giant rat giant rat giant rat giant giant rat giant rat gimat rat girnat rat giant girnan rat giranr rat giant rat giant rat giant rat giant rat giant ragiant rat giant rat gimat rat girnat rat giant girnan rat giranr rat giant rat giant rat giant rat giant rat giant ragiant rat giant rat gimat rat girnat rat giant girnan rat giranr rat giant rat giant rat giant rat giant rat giant ra. The size od kacchan cock. I'm 10 feet tall now. "Damn. An even biegger rit." I thot i wuld bevome human! But i am actually 6 foot tall rart i didnt knoe how that hapend i haf to findbw a way to beco.e human agein. i think i have to eat kacchna"s cum again. But i at it all! Whart dob i do? How do i tell kacchan?


	2. A New King Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki cradles Deku's rat form, "Are you ready?" He whispers delicately into Deku's ear. It sends sensual shivers down Deku's spine.

Chapter 2

Katuski's pov

Its a giarnt rat! what in theword! Could not belive it that it was a big one. "RUFF" the rat sayd. It borks! Woh! Why did it do that stuff j didnt knkw rats xoukd bark thafs so weird i dont know who in the world thot it wold be a good idea to amke rats barks but theh did and god agreesd and now there is a 30 foot tall rat in my rooom!!!!!%!! The rat smiles and i blushes and pops an arekshin. The rat squeaky moans. "Ahhha~" Fuck i know its mowth will bee delitefull. Suddenle a pyutred cent filed the rom. "what th fuck is that ew." i said. That is growce. Til i realeyesed what it was poop. Mmm poop whagst. It smeled tastey like like like like like like DEKU'$ POOP! Oh my gord. Was thisj deku? But I new i had too try it 1st. I beated ohver to rat. the rat pooed. Yum!!!!!!!! i ewanted to eat it to bad.

Mm i love poop om my good boop love it soo much its so fucking delishus and tasy like yes bbAY please gib me youre the your the food your body coulent handle. I reallay wish this was deku poopie so much i remember i ahd dekuvs shit for thankgivins dinner and it was better than wahat my mom ther made. I have never admitd this 2 anybo but i thin k i rlly like popop. I want more of it so i shovel my fist into the rast’ ass hole and scoop out more doodoo. It taste rs so yummers so i shove it into my mouth and eat and at and eat and eat and eat until my throat feels itchee and my stomach is getting all beeg.

I don no if my handles are geting smalle of if the shit is getti bigger but it doesnt matter becaise the rat is moaning sos cute i want to eat moee of his shite. My arms ar suddntly furry and my bag is hnnched and where redid my earsb go.

Rat turn to me, aheagaao face on becus ethis is an hentai. And then he was all shsocked and his pp was all hard becsuae I AM A FUCKING RAT?!!!!!!

FUCKING RAT FUCKING RAT FUCKING RAT FUCKING RARD FUCKIFNGRAT FUCKING RAT FCKIGN RAT FUKCIN RAT FUCKCING RAT FNJVCIURKING RAT KUKCJIJGN RAT FUCKING RAT FUKCING RAT FUCKING RAT FUCKNG RTAN MY COKDCXKSDKSK ARE YOUO FKUCKGIN KIDDING ME WHY AN I JUST A RAT I WANNAN BE HUMAN AGAIN I SEE THE CUM SOCKCCKCKSKSKS.

Rats to turne to me and kith me because i mpapreantly am andsome as a rat. Wer are in kove now. Butt i cnaont be in a relaptionship because i have unfisinished business with the rat gopd’s wife, aka my mother.s

I went out side ito see my mums organs and shek wasnt all pute togethor. Her lung meat was scatered accross the grownd. I took my match and lit her onfiremr. Uh oh! Fire! Thats bno goodUmm what do i do! I haveneber been afire fightrr help msomebody oh my god holy fuckingnshit what am i goingnto do! Holy fucking crap holy shit oh my god.

BREEEEEE BREEEEEE

ur under arrwst" For what "Huh" "You commited arson." "Oh" "Were u with anybody?" Rat cums downstairs  
"Meow?""Ok"  
Rat open mouf and chew police "AAAAAAHHGH HEKP" police die  
The only police left was one. Pee seeped out of his jacket. Oh my. "My peee!" The pole moaned And the handcuffs were on. Vroom.

Everhtring was sorybtof a blur in the way yo the precinkt, and know the reat and me are alone ibna cell. I am fcukign pissd off as ell. Oi start scratchign at he wallsh beiggnd and yellind for theme to let me out. “YOU CNT KEEP ME IN HERE FOR LONG!!! TAKE ME OT YIU OIEECE LOWLY RAT SERVANT;.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” buy no one answer.

I hea rthw other dumnass rat maon in confusion an ain. “Wlhat took you so lond to wake up idot. And wh didt you dhsare that cop with me!!1!1 i wad hungry!!!” i yell in his face. “aKCCHNA??? YOU CAN TALK TO ME??”

Why is this dummy rat calling me akcchan ?? onlle deku can call me thant. “JACHHN IT s me RAT DEKU”

OH YEAH IM AR AT NOW I CN TLAK TOT HIM!!!

‘tht was you the hole time??? Idito why DDIDN YOU SAY SOMRYHING BEFORE YOU DAMN DEKU” “KAVVAN pi did but you couldt understand me!!!! YOURE THE SUTPID ONE” and hen we were fighigting, i was pucnhign at his face with my litlllte grubby rat gands. Deku coked me with his and i spit o him. He moans at that. Fucking grose little rat guy little funky man with his fur and rat tail and fuck his little rat igusting rat tail is so cut why is tit so dam n cu5e its not fair why is ti not fai its because its so hot.

“Kaghan i louve your but please we needs to toalk this out. YOU ATE MY SHIT.” “SHUT UP DUMB DEKU IGNORE THAY AND LET EM FUCK YOU’” “NO YOU CN TUFCK MW!!! I WANT TO ALK THIS OUT. so basiclalyy i got uturnwd into a rat this moenign. And my mom kicked me with this with combat boots and it HURT SO DAMN A=ABAD but i feel better now wit that rat kisse. But i ate yyuour cumsock and !!! it helped i turned human !! so pleacum on me kaechan please cum with me i wanna eat your cum so bad please i wwanna be huma! I wanna be tracer!!” “im already tracer,deku” “shutthe ukk up kahcchna and cum on me.”

My cockhard. Eso hard. I wanna fuck his lipps an dlittle rat asshole. I want rat kids wth this annoying ass prat piece of shit.

“Fine you ididotn. Im gonna cm on u, so be prepared !!” i poof and boom im human again. “Ur asshole

Katsuki cradles Deku's rat form, "Are you ready?" He whispers delicately into Deku's ear. It sends sensual shivers down Deku's spine. It arouses him to no end. He feels seduced by the human--his love--his world. Everything is gone except for the two of them. They are alone in this jail cell.

Katsuki undoes his orange trousers, showing off his massive length. It drips with precum, enticing Deku's inner rat sense to breed. His asshole clenches on nothing. He's aware this is going to hurt. But he is willing to hurt if it is for Katsuki.

Katsuki drags a thick finger across Deku's little body. Deku thirsts for the feeling of that hot, large, cock inside of him. He squeaks out a moan--though he crumbles inside knowing Katsuki will not hear it.

Katsuki stuffs his length inside of Deku. The head isn't even in yet, and it already stings. Deku can take it though. He takes inch after inch until he reaches all thirteen. However, after the sixth inch, he is done for, for his throat constricts around a flesh like feeling. It is the man's dick.

Oh my god.

It is painful. It is pleasurable. It is everything. Katsuki begins to thrust in and out. Deku can't feel anything. He can't breathe. He is choking on Katsuki's dick.

Make the pain go away please…

Deku feels something erupt. He doesn't know what to do anymore. White fluid escapes Katsuki's cock. It's all over now.

Katsuki pov

What trhe ufck is this lump of fur an meat. What the hell deky i thought u wanted to be human get the fuck up and rst the rest of this cum .but he dint get up, he stay there. I snifss him and he es ells like my cum and likemy mom. Wow im just lke my dad, the rat god, who left his wife to rule the rats. Sike lol im not like him. I turn back into a rat and bite on his ass. “KCCHn kaccn it hurt!!! Bad bad bad bad abd bad bad~!!!!” i roll my eyes. He is so annoy. I bite his ass again. “You bteer have my rat babies dkeu. Or i will eat ur ass until ur dead”

“Im gonna ckckng!!! Im dying im internal bleeding and im my womb is ripped in half” i roll my eyes again. “Idc if ur dead, i need to take over th e rat thrown. I need rattss!!! I need more rats!!” “okay kacgan

He dad.

DekuTWOuille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making a second part to this series, so stay tuned 😉

**Author's Note:**

> rat


End file.
